The affair
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: They were lonely and maybe that's why the affair started, but now that their affair was over, something has been left behind. Something that could make their secret not so secret anymore. Takes place whenever, not relevant to what's happening on the show now. T for now maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

** Title: The affair**

**Author: tear of the sun girl**

**Summary: They were lonely and maybe that's why the affair started, but now that their affair was over, something has been left behind. Something that could make their secret not so secret anymore.**

** Rating: T for thematic elements, language and whatever else may go to M later.**

** Disclaimer: I do not OWN once upon a time of the characters or anything affiliated with it. If I did these two would be together by now or at least have kissed. **

** AUTHOR NOTE: This fiction has NOTHING to do with the events going on, right now on the show. It canan really take place any season.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Two Lines.**

Two lines, there were two pink lines. She was pregnant. She pressed a shaking hand to her head, feeling suddenly dizzy. She was baron had been told by several doctors that this was impossible, but here it was two pink lines on a plastic stick declaring that the impossible suddenly was.

She sat down on the toilet seat, a baby. Was she really going to have a baby? Did she even want too? Of course she did, she loved Henry she would love this child, she already did.

She sat there a few minutes before finally snapping out of her stupor. She had months to worry about details, right now she needed to get to work and make a doctors appointment, she also needed to tell the father and that was going to be the hardest part.

She tossed the stick in the trashcan and stood, brushing her hair quickly she pulled on her jacket and headed out the door. She decided to inform the father first, it wasn't going to be easy considering that upon conception both of them were in relationships. Hers had fallen a part a few weeks ago and his was still trying to be salvaged. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Regina, what can I do for you?"

As she approached she noticed his smile slowly fade, one look at her and he knew. She could see it in his eyes, he already knew.

"Can we talk?"

He didn't say anything just walked to the back room, she hesitated a minute before following him. She remembered the last time they'd been in this room alone together, it may have been where the baby was made.

"I have something to tell you," She said.

"I know, but go ahead and tell me anyway."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You are," He assured her.

"How can you tell?" she glanced down, was she showing?

"It's not that, I can hear the heartbeat plus you're glowing."

"You can hear it? Really?" She asked, unable to hide her excitement.

He gave a grim nod, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby desk. She knew that look, he was going to say something she wasn't going to like.

"Who's the father?"

Her heart dropped, seriously? After everything that happened between them he had doubts? She opened her mouth but for once no words came out.

"You can't be positive it's mine," He said.

"I am!"

"It could be Robins for all I know."

"It's not."

"And you've made a decision on what you're doing with it then?"He asked.

"Made a decision? It's a baby, I'm keeping it."

He didn't look to angered by her decisions and she knew one of the things he and Belle had been fighting about was a lack of a child. Gold wanted a baby and Belle wasn't ready yet. This one was theirs made in secret and out of dishonesty to their perspective partners, he was married and she had a boyfriend when they began the affair.

"You should see a doctor," he said.

"I will."

"And not that idiot Dr. whale, a real doctor."

"Okay," She agreed easily.

"Keep me updated?" he asked.

"Of course, if you want me too."

She hadn't expected him to be so easy to deal with, she hadn't considered that he'd be concerned about her of the child in question. She'd prepared herself for the worst and he was being human for once.

"I thought you were unable to get pregnant," He said finally.

"So did I."

"I want proof it's mine, but once I have it. We'll figure out what we're going to do."

She gave a nod, not caring if he wanted proof. She knew it was his. She didn't want him to know but it'd been a long time since she'd been with Robin. He looked at her a minute then glanced back in the shop as Belle called out his name.

"Don't say a word to anyone," She begged.

"They'll find out eventually that you're pregnant, if it's my child I won't just step aside."

"It is yours, but I just found out. I don't even know how far along I am, I need time to adjust, see a doctor and tell Henry."

He reached out and placed a hand just below her belly button without a word. She took a step back in fear, almost afraid he was casting a spell on her fetus. His hand grew warm a second later and then he released her.

"Two months and a few days," He said.

"Really?"

"Go see a doctor,"He said.

"I will."

At that moment Belle entered the back room and Gold stepped away from Regina. Is wife looked between the two people then smiled at Regina. She tried to be kind to the other woman and friendly, which only made Regina feel worse for sleeping with her husband several times.

"Regina, what brings you in?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just needed to remind Gold we have a meeting later this week."

"Right, I'll make a note of it."

When the affair started he had been adamant that Belle not find out, which is why he was backing her now with her lies but Regina didn't care. She wasn't ready for everyone to know about them and their baby.

"I'll see you both later," Regina said.

"Bye," Belle smiled happily.

"I'll be in touch." Gold said.

She exited the pawnshop feeling slightly better, he hadn't demand she terminate the pregnancy, hadn't revealed their secret to Belle, and she now knew how far along she was which confirmed it was his baby. They weren't in love, she wasn't stupid enough to think they were. It was about being lonely and it was about sex (mind blowing sex) but still just sex. It happened once and then neither could stop even though they knew they should. Three months ago it had all just spiraled out of control, the anger, loneliness and lust had gotten the upperhand of both of them and they started down this path that led to here.


	2. Chapter 2

**3**** months earlier...**

"I just think it's something we should consider," Gold said.

"I don't," Belle replied.

"Belle, please I know you love children. You'd make a great mother, don't you want a baby?"

"Of course I do, but not now." She placed her hand gently on top of his.

The coupled had sat down for dinner at their usual time, Belle had made a lovely dinner. Gold had brought up the subject of introducing a new family member and Belle had said no. Their relationship still wasn't what it should be, he'd admit that but he wasn't getting any younger.

"Belle, I want to have a child with you. I know we never discuss if but I am quite a bit older than you my dear, I want to have a baby while I'm still young enough to enjoy one."

"I'm not ready for that step Rumple, I'm sorry."

He stood and grabbed his cane, pushing away from the table. She stared up at him for a minute.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He wasn't sure where he was going when he left, but he ended up at the hatters bar. It was a dumpy little hole in the wall that most people didn't know what there. In fact, most of storybrook turned to Grannys for their drinks but he liked the quietness of hatters and their selection of booze never disappointed. He had just walked in the door and ordered a strong scotch when he saw Regina, sitting alone a few booths away. Her elbows rested on the table and her face was buried in her hands, her drink sat untouched beside her. His first impulse was to walk away, but then a giant ogre of a man approached her. She looked up at him with piercing, hate filled eyes but the man was not giving up. With a heavy sigh he made his way to t the booth.

"Sorry it took so long dearie," He said.

She looked from the man to him and then back at the man near her.

"Oh, that's okay."She replied.

"Can I help you with something?"He asked the man, his tone biting.

"You're the dark one,"The man said.

"Yes, I am and she's with me."

The man looked at Regina then back to Gold, he seemed to consider his options but in the end decided it wasn't worth it and walked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when the man left.

"Having a drink, what's it look like?"

He sat down in the booth across from her and she scowled at him.

"What are you doing? I don't remember inviting you to sit."

"It'll look better for your friend, if I leave he's going to come right back."

"Fine."

"So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you home with Robin?"

"If you must know, we had a fight."

"I see, may I inquire as to what you were fighting about?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" She asked, her voice cold.

"It's called small talk, you should try it."

"Marian, I know he doesn't mean to but he compares me to her and I'm not her."

"Certainly not, any idiot can see that."

"He loves me and I know that, but he'll say little things about her and I just couldn't take it anymore. What brings you here?" She asked, downing her shot.

"Belle and I, we haven't been working out quite like I thought we would." He admitted.

"I'm sorry," She said honestly.

He downed his drink and motioned a nearby waitress for another. She refilled both of their glasses and at his instruction left the bottle on the table.

"Here's to our not so happy endings," He toasted.

A few hours later he kicked open the door to the rentable room above the bar. Reginas fingers making quick work of the buttons on his jacket. His hands were tangled in her hair, keeping his lips firmly against his. He kissed her like the devil himself and she gave back 100%. Neither one was sure who had initiated what was happening, but once their lips met the first time a tidal wave of lust had taken over. Drunkenly glued together they'd managed to pay for the room upstairs and doing and awkward dance up the stairs had made in to the room.

He pushed her roughly against the door, slamming it closed with her body and pinning her there with his. She managed to struggle off this jacket and went to work on his tie, his fingers left her hair begin pulling her blouse of her skirt. The liquor they'd consumed added fuel to their fire and he shoved her skirt up and over her hips. Spinning around her pushed her down on the bed his lips going to her neck and sinking his sharp teeth into her shoulder, she tossed his tie aside and moved to his belt.

When she arched her back to help him pull off her panties he realized how long he'd wanted her, just like this. He couldn't wait another minute without making her his. It might take all night and all his energy but she'd never want another man after he was done. She would be ruined for everyone else, including Robin.

When Regina woke up she was in a room that wasn't hers and the bed wasn't familiar. Her body was intimately tangled with someone else's, their legs entwined and his arms around her naked form. She lifted her head from their chest and pushed into a sitting position with a wince, her body was sore and between her legs was incredibly tender. She looked down and saw Gold sleeping beside her, flashes of the night before came flooding back. Passionate kisses, her nails raking down his back, his teeth sunk into her neck.

Instantly regret flooded over her, how could she do that to Robin? How could he do this to Belle? And what on earth were they going to do now.

"Regina?" His voice was sleepy.

"Morning."

He didn't bother to sit up but his hand trailed lightly up her bare back, she clutched the sheets a little closer.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get to work."

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, what were you thinking last night?" She demanded.

"Me? I seem to recall someone else being here and being very eager to comply. If you don't believe me ask the people downstairs or the neighbors, I'm sure they remember the noise quite well."

He was right, she'd been more than willing to climb those stairs and into this bed with him. She'd also been ridiculously vocal about her excitement.

"Okay, now what do we do?" She asked.

"Well, we can either come clean about what happened or keep this little rendezvous to ourselves. I vote the latter."

"I agree, this doesn't need to come up. It only happened once."

"Three times, but who's counting?" He pointed out with a teasing grin.

"Whatever."

She reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head, doing up the buttons before reaching for her skirt as well. He sat up behind her and she could sense him watching her, something was on his mind and she could tell.

"What if you're pregnant?" He asked finally.

"I'm barren, remember? The king tried but...it's just not possible."

"Maybe it was him."

"He had Snow," She pointed out.

"He was quite a bit older than you Regina."

"It's me, alright? I'm barren. Don't worry about it."

He remembered her telling him before she couldn't have children, remembered the ache it caused her and he felt bad about asking. Belle was completely fertile to his knowledge and yet he was childless.

"This can't happen again," She said as she stood and pulled on her shoes.

The tempting picture she made bending over in that tight skirt, his marks still marring her thighs and neck, hair tousled. He thought it could happen again, right that second. He wanted to curl an arm around her and pull her back to bed, wanted to shake the whole building until it caved in. She walked to the door.

"Goodbye," She offered before leaving.

He allowed himself to fall back in the bed and stare at the ceiling, this absolutely couldn't happen again but that didn't mean he couldn't admit to himself he enjoyed every minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**It wasn't supposed to happen again, but it did, three days later...**

She was sitting at her desk typing up some meaningless report for the next meeting, and wishing she didn't have to go home to an empty house. Henry was staying with Emma tonight and Robin had taken Roland on a camping trip. She didn't really care if Robin left for a few days, their fighting had I only amplified after her night with Gold. Robin didn't measure up and he continued to compare her to Marian.

"Madame Mayor, Mr. Gold is here to see you," He receptionist called.

Her heart did a leap in her chest, and her breath seemed to leave her lungs completely. She hadn't seen him in the three days since their night together, mostly because she avoided him. She'd even stopped going to Grannys. It was just so awkward to see him out, knowing that he'd seen in her in that way. Knowing the way he made her burn alive with just a glance.

"Send him in," She said finally.

She tried to be calm, tried not to care, even tried not to glance in the mirror on her desk and fix her hair. She tried, but she failed and when he walked in the door in one of his dark suits there was no point in trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Mayor Mills,"He greeted.

"Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down and she felt a deep flush take over her entire body.

"Well, I am in need of a permit."

"You can take that up with town inquisitions down the hall," She said, her tone questioning.

"I could, yes. But then I wouldn't get to see that blush cover your cheeks, down your neck and...even lower." His eyes trailed down her body.

Her breathing quickened and her heart hammered to the point it hurt, she opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out.

"You're speechless," He said.

"This is inappropriate, you need to just get what you came for and get out." She said.

She turned to the lower drawer and her desk and where she kept her files, busying herself with trying to find a permit paper and using the few minutes her face was hidden to try and calm down.

Suddenly she wasn't alone behind her desk, a very warm hand slid up her leg to her thigh, pushing her dress with it and his voice whispered in her ear, tickling her neck with his breath.

"We both know what I'm here for Regina, and it's not a permit."

The paper slipped from her fingers around the same time his lips met her neck and her head fell back against his shoulder. That was also the moment when he knew he had her completely under his control. He pushed her hair aside with one hand to kiss up towards her ear, his other hand sliding further up her leg, she let her hands funnel through his hair. He released her long enough to spin her chair to face him and then kneeling at her feet place a kiss on her knee, working his way up the path his hand had taken.

"We shouldn't do this," she managed from somewhere.

"Going to the good side has made you weak," He bit her leg lightly.

"You're married."

"That wouldn't have stopped you before and it didn't three nights ago," He said, but he stopped his trek upwards to look up at her.

"I was drunk."

"If you want me to leave, tell me and I will."

"That's not fair."

"Why not? I want you just as badly as I know you want me, you're the one who wants to stop."

"You love Belle," She said.

"I do, yes. Fortunately, this isn't about love."

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about the fact that I can't get you out of my head. I can't even touch my wife, she doesn't feel like you do, she doesn't taste like you and she sure as hell doesn't make the noises you do."

She blushed almost as red as the dress she was wearing and he smiled before reaching out and touching her cheek gently, even that had her pulse racing.

"And she sure doesn't blush like a virgin when I so much as look at her."

That's what it came down to, he made her feel things she didn't with anyone else. She didn't blush with Robin, didn't feel like she was innocent with Robin. Gold had a way of touching her that almost made her feel clean, human and completely untouched before. It was wrong but it felt so right.

She leaned forward before she had time to talk herself out of it and kissed him, hard and passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went to her waist, after a second one hand went into her hair and he pulled her from her chair to the floor beneath him.

Later as she was trying to finger comb her hair and he was pulling on her jacket she finally found the nerve to voice the question burning in the back of her mind.

"Is this who we are now? People who cheat?"

"We've always been villains."

"I know, but this...it's not right."

"I've made thousands of wrong decisions in my life, I find this is one I can live with."

She gave up on her hair and turned slightly in her chair to watch him fix his tie. He was always so cool about everything, he could always shrug it all of and take another step. She envied that.

"Did you really need a permit?"

"No."

"So you just came here to mess with my head some more, and use me."

"You enjoyed yourself, nobody is getting used here."

He turned and walked out the door without another word. She waited until she knew he was gone before with one swipe of her arm she sent everything from her desk scattering to the floor. As it all crashed she felt the guilt over run her, she wasn't this person anymore. She was good now and this wasn't. She placed her arms are the desk and buried her head in them and sobbed. He always did that to her, from the moment they met.

He'd waltz into her life and give her something she wanted, convince her that it was okay to want it and then after getting what he wanted, he'd leave and let her to deal with the repercussions. He'd be back again, she knew he would be and she wouldn't turn him away, she knew that she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Even though she was appalled by their action the next time Regina initiated it...**

Robin, Regina, Roland and Henry had chose Grannys for an evening out, happy to spend time with her seemingly perfect family Regina had decided it was a good idea to go for dinner. Henry was excited to see his mom finally happy and was slowly growing used to the idea of little Roland being in the picture. As the boys happily teased one another across the table and Robin read the menu her thoughts tended to stray.

She wondered what Gold was doing right that second, she worried he'd confess everything to Belle, she debated telling Robin everything herself. When Robin offered her a timid smile over his menu she changed her mind and smiled back. This is how her life should be and maybe it wasn't perfect, maybe he brought up Marian far too many times but this is what she always wanted.

She was reading her own menu and listening to the boys prattle on about useless things when the bell on the door to grannys chimed happily.

"Look it's Grandpa and Belle, can I go say hi?" Henry asked.

She glanced up just as Belle and Gold entered the diner, her smile immediately vanished. He glanced at her as he removed Belles coat and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Mom, can you let me out?" Henry asked.

She stood numbly on suddenly weak legs to allow Henry to slide from the booth and rush over towards his grandfather. He rushed to Gold and Belle and while the boy talked to them Golds eyes never left Regina. She found her entire body soon burning under her clothes just from the looks he was giving her. She pulled her eyes away and took a drink of her water, her hands were shaking.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"You look a little flushed."

She ignored him as Henry ran back to their booth and she stood to let him in. As Henry climbed back to his seat Gold and Belle walked passed their table. He reached out and just barely caressed her hand with his, just a feath light touch. Small enough nobody noticed but her. It sent a jolt of electricity through her entire body.

Belle and Gold took a booth near the back of the diner, near the bathrooms and Regina had her back to them. Still, she could feel his eyes on her back as if he was sitting beside her. She had no doubt he was using some kind of magic to make her feel his precense as keenly as she did. Ruby came and the four of them placed their order, as Robin entertained the boys with stories about his amazing robberies she felt herself growing bored.

She sat there another few minutes before making up her mind, she slipped from the booth and Robin glanced at her.

"I'll be back," She said.

He shrugged and went back to talking to the boys. Knowing he didn't suspect a thing made the thrill that much stronger as she turned and made eye contact with Gold. Belle had her back to Regina and was talking candidly, her hands moving with her story. Golds eyes locked with Reginas and he raised an eyebrow as she approached. Trying not to be obvious to everyone else she maintained eye contact as she walked passed his table, letting her arm brush against his shoulder seductively she walked into the womens bathroom.

"Excuse me a moment," Gold said, sliding from the booth. Belle smiled and turned to her menu.

He slid into the womens bathroom and Regina turned to look at him. He offered her a sly grin as he clicked the lock on the door beind him.

"Did you want something your majesty?" He asked.

"Get on your knees," She said walking closer.

"I'm sorry?"

"Get. on. Your. Knees."

She put a hand on his shoulder and eased him to his knees in front of her, liking the fact that for once he was letting her have control. Oh yes, he looked good down there.

"Kneel before your queen."

"As you wish your highness," He said, his hand trailing up her leg under her skirt.

Her stillettos and skirt put him at the right height on his knees that he could press a kiss just above her knee. Her mind breifly went to Robin, Henry and Roland, who had no idea what was going on.

"Get up," She said, pulling him to his feet.

He had just reached his feet when she kissed him, she needed his kisses to drown out her thoughts and block out her mind. He didn't waste time in returning her kiss ten-fold. His tongue slid past her lips to tangle with hers and he kissed her like he wanted to devour every inch of her. He backed her to the sink and lifted her to sit on it.

"This has to be fast, your majesty."

"I know," She said, her hands going to his zipper and belt.

"You have to be quiet."

"I can," She said.

"No. You can't," He said honestly.

"Yes, I can."

She couldn't. In the end he was right, she couldn't stay quiet. Regina was a vocal person by nature and Gold was very good at what he was doing. More than once she watched him wince at her less than silent moans, sure someone would hear. In the end the only solution was for him to keep one hand firmly clamped on her mouth. It muffled most of the noise and fueled her desire It was fast, heated and passionate. They came together like animals in a frenzy and she relished every moment. Every touch, kiss, bite, scratch sent life to the most lifeless parts of her. He touched her in ways Robin never had and never could and when it was over she'd never been so satisfied. It was just a few minutes before both were exhausted and sated. He leaned his weight against the sink and let his head fall to her shoulder. She pushed her hands through his sweat soaked hair.

"I have to go back to Belle," He said roughly.

"I know."

He pulled away from her and she watched him straighten his jacket and zip his pants, he pushed a hand through his hair pushing it from his eyes and trying to tame it. He reached out and caressed her cheek breifly.

"You better tidy up before you go out." He said.

"I will."

He gave a nod and then straightened his spine and after unlocking the door exited the bathroom. She slid from the sink onto wobbly legs and splashed water on her face. She finger combed her hair the best she could and straightened her skirt, redid her blouse and took a steadying breath. She picked her panties up from the floor and pulled them back on before walking back out to the table. She glanced breifly at Gold as she passed his table. Belle was talking and he was listening.

"Regina, you alright? I was worried." Robin said as she collapsed into the booth.

"I've never felt better."

She smiled at him a genuine smile and realized it was the truth. As wrong as it was, as sick as it was and as twisted, she never felt happier or more alive than after her moment with Gold. She smiled widely at Robin and he smiled back before turning to talk Roland.

Gold and Belle left before the family of four did and on their way out the door Gold glanced at them. They shared a silent smile before he was gone, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now that it'd happened three times both were hopelessly addicted...**

Regina walked down the street, her mood dark and brooding her steps determined. Her and Robin were fighting again and around the time he stated her needed a few minutes, she decided she needed air. She reached the pawn shop and walked inside, her plan was to take Henry to lunch.

"Regina, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked.

"I'm looking for Henry."

"Well, he's not here."

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here helping clean."

"Miss Swan stopped by and took him to lunch."

She threw up her hands with an exasperated look, "Well it was nice of him to call."

In a puff of sudden purple smoke Gold disappeared. She took a step back, surprised he was suddenly gone. She took another step back and backed into a solid body, his hands gripped her arms and she got goosebumps when he leaned close enough to whisper in her ear.

"You seem tense dearie."

"Robin and I...we had a fight."

"I'd say I'm sorry to hear that but it lead you here."

His hands slid to her waist and he began to untuck her blouse from her skirt, she shivered slightly before pulling away.

"I don't have time for this, where's Belle?"

"Belle is spending the day with her father, against my wishes."

"Yeah well, I'm not a consolation prize and this has to stop," She said.

He reached behind him to click the lock on the door and flip the sign to closed, completely ignoring her and her not so convincing protests.

He advanced and she backed away slowly.

"Gold, I'm serious I..."

He pounced, his lips cutting off her protest. His hands funneled into her thick hair and her startled gasp gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. She responded, despite her protests a second ago. She began kissing him back fiercely and he backed her up until she was pinned beneath his body and the counter. He pulled away to kiss down her neck, his fingers undoing the buttons of her blouse.

"This is so wrong," She said.

He found the sensitive spot on her neck and she let out a soft moan that send his blood rushing. Belle never responded like this, she was quiet, passive and innocent. Regina was liquid fire, vocal and passionate. He grabbed her and spun her until she had her back to him, bending her over the counter. His fist pulling her hair back so he could taste her neck.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted you like this, just like this."

"How's that?"

"Completely under my control, bent over my desk, mine for the taking."

His words fueled her fire and she pushed back into his hips, letting out a breathless moan. He kissed her neck, and pushed her skirt up and over her hips.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"On your knees, I've always wanted you on your knees."

"Maybe later," She promised.

This time he groaned, unable to get the image out of his head of her on her knees, in her heels and nothing else. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, how had Robin not noticed the marks he'd been leaving all over her body? Unless he wasn't getting close enough. The thought gave him a thrill that he couldn't explain, to know that nobody else was touching her. That she was giving him liberties she hadn't given Robin. He knew she'd been intimate with Robin, but not lately or he'd have seen the marks that he'd left behind. He was about to leave even more, her porcelain pale skin was his pallet and his for the marking.

After he'd exhausted himself with her body and her legs had refused to support her weight, he'd carried her in his arms to the bed he kept in the back room. She was too tired and too sated to protest, and after he lay her down she'd drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep. He tried to stay awake but had drifted off as well.

Later he woke up to find her awake but still next to him. Her body pressed intimately against his, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"No."

If possible she wiggled closer, burrowing down in the blankets that covered them. Her foot trailing lazily up and down his leg.

"I can't stay too long, Henry might come back."

He gave a small nod and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to go right now, just stay a little longer."

"But what if someone comes?"

"The door is locked, the sign is flipped. We're okay."

She let out a hum of approval, not really ready to leave yet anyway. He couldn't stop touching her, even in the aftermath of the storm of passion they'd had he couldn't stop touching her. His fingers ran through her hair and stroked down her bare arm. He was completely content to lay in that bed with her nestled at his side, her head on his chest.

"How are things with Belle?" She asked, needing to talk about it.

"The same, I want a child and she does not."

"She'd be a great mother," Regina said.

"She would, yes. She feels she's still too young, the marriage too new."

"She's right, you haven't even been married a year."

"I don't want to talk about it, not now."

To distract her from thinking of their significant others he leaned over her body and kissed her. This time his kiss letting no room for negotiation and no doubt as to where he thought it would lead. She pushed feebly at his chest and he pulled away.

"No, I don't have the time or energy." She said.

"Just once more, before you go." His hand slid under the sheets and down her body.

"How are you so insatiable?" She asked with a slight gasp.

"I told you once dearie, the darkness likes the way you taste."

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath as he began trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She was about to protest but the only sound that left her lips was a soft moan as her back arched off the bed. Her phone vibrating broke her from her lust filled haze.

"Wait," She said softly.

He leaned up to place a kiss on her lips before collapsing into the bed beside her. She rolled onto her side to grab her phone from it's place on the floor beside her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Henry?" She glanced at Gold and pulled the sheets closer to her body.

"Can you pick me up? Mom had to go I don't want to walk in the rain."

"It's raining?"

"Yeah, where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Uhm, busy. I'll be there," She promised.

"Thanks Mom," He hung up.

She sighed and sat up, clutching the sheet to her body. He watched her reach for her clothes and sat up as well.

"You're leaving?"

"Henry needs me."

He leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder, up her neck and to her ear.

"I better let you go," He said.

"Yes, I have to go."

He pulled away knowing he couldn't compete with a son that needed her. She tugged on her blouse, skirt and then her jacket, slipping into her shoes. She began searching the bed sheets.

"What are you looking for?"He asked.

"My panties."

He waved his hand and magically the black lace appeared in his hand, when she reached for them he pulled them back. She gave him a frustrated look.

"I think I'll hold onto these," He said.

"What am I supposed to do? Go pick up my son with no panties on?"

"Yes, and the whole time knowing who has them and why. Drive across town with me on your mind and remembering what I did to you."

She rolled her eyes and tried to pretend his statement hadn't effected her, she turned on her heel and walked out the door of the back room and a few seconds later he hear the bell above the door chime, signaling her leaving.

**Author note: So honestly, what are you all thinking about this so far? Is it enough or should I push the envelope a little more on the scale of hotness? I don't think I want an M rating on here but I'm wondering if it's enough or if I can push a bit more? Let me know your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**As the thrill slowly died, Gold decided to turn the tables and reignite the fire...**

Regina, Gold, Snow, Leroy, Charming, Emma and Dr. Whale all sat at the large conference table in the mayors office. Regina and Gold sat at the end side by side, Snow and Charming to the left of them Leroy, Emma to the right and Dr. Whale at the other end.

"So, in regards to the park and placement of said swings I'm in favor of nearest the lake." Snow said.

"Fine, I'll have the contractors start immediately," Regina replied.

The meeting had been dragging on with a seemingly endless amount of things being brought up and both Gold and Regina were growing bored. More than once she had glanced at him and his eyes had conveyed a want to go somewhere else, anywhere else.

Regina was not in the mood for his games. Things with Robin had taken a turn for the worse and the stress of that added with whatever she and Gold had going on was wearing on her. She lived in constant fear that someone would find out about them, while he only worried about where he could have her next. Since the incident in his pawn shop she'd been avoiding him.

"What else is on the table?" Emma asked, looking as bored as Regina felt.

"We need to discuss the upcoming fair," Regina said.

"Well then discuss it," Leroy said.

"I'm thinking main street will be our best place to host most entertainment."

As she was talking Gold subtle shifted his weight closer, she felt his body heat and fidgeted slightly. She hope nobody else at the table noticed.

"I think the town square in front of this building would be best for the petting zoo and band."

"Where is the food going to be?" Charming asked.

"Well..."She stopped the second she felt the firm, warm hand on her bare knee.

She felt her breath catch and her brain fog over, she turned to look at him but he faced straight ahead as if nothing was happening.

"Regina?" Emma called her.

"Sorry, I just...lost my..."She let out a small gasp as his hand slid up her thigh.

"Are you okay?" Charming asked.

"Y-yes...I just...lost my thought."

"Well, continue." Snow pressed.

"Yeah, of course. The food will be spread out, I brought maps with everything marked." She passed out the map.

Gold studied the map, or at least pretended too. His hand still sliding up under her skirt to her hip. His strong fingers were like satin covered steel, strong, firm and yet smooth and soft. She looked down at her own map, trying not to think about what he was doing. She did notice that her hands were shaking and judging by the satisfied smirk on his face, he noticed too.

"If you turn your attention to the bottom of the map, the green x marks all the food vendors and the uh...the...red...ones...uh...they're...tables for people...to sell things."

Her words came out choppy and she had to bite back the moan that wanted to break forward. Charming raised an eyebrow at her but nobody else seemed to notice. Gold didn't even acknowledge her as his hand continued to torture her. She wanted to scream at him but instead tried to concentrate.

"I...think...that games, should uh...ah." She had to cut her sentence short to bite back another moan.

This time Snow looked up at her, her brow furrowed in confusion. Regina placed her hands flat on the table and tried to take deep breath but it turned into a soft whimper.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Snow asked.

"Yes...I'm...fine. Ah, just...can we...finish...this another time?" She asked looking at Gold.

For the first time since the meeting he looked at her, then with a slight nod he gave in. His hand slid from under her skirt, taking his time to stroke down her leg with his fingertips letting goosebumps behind. He rested his hand on her knee, firmly holding it there but not moving it any further.

The rest of the meeting passed in a lust infused blur as everyone made comments about the fair and Regina wrote them down. As the other slowly filed out Gold waited by the table as Regina walked them to the door, once they were gone she closed the door and slid the lock home.

She turned around and he was there, he claimed her lips with is in a passionate kiss. His hands cupping the back of her head and holding her body against his. When he pulled away to strip off his jacket she scowled at him.

"That was a rotten trick during the meeting."

"I needed to touch you."

"Right that second?"

"All the time, always."

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her the few feet to the conference table and sat her there, his hand pulling her shirt from her skirt. She kicked off her heels and pulled his tie free. His lips trailed down her neck and he finally go her shirt wrestled off, he kissed across her collarbone to her shoulder, biting her lightly.

"How has Robin not seen these?" He asked, fingering the bite marks that were slowly fading but not completely gone.

"Don't worry about Robin," She said with a gasp, pulling the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled her skirt off her legs and she wrapped her legs around his waist again, pulling him closer but not close enough. She needed every inch of him, his hands pushed back her hair from her face so he could kiss her lips. Her arms went around his neck pulling him down as she lay onto the table, hoping it would hold their combined weight.

Later as he was dressing thoughts of Robin popped unwanted into her head. She buttoned her blouse and when he turned to look at her she faked concentration on the task. He crossed the floor and reached out lifting her face with his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied.

"What's that look about then?"He asked.

She bit her lip and forced her eyes to meet his.

"My God, I think it's guilt." He said smugly.

"Please Gold, I can't do this anymore."

"So just like that then, it's over?"

"It has to be, for my sanity."

He stood there a minute, almost as if he didn't believe what she was saying. She almost didn't believe what she was saying, despite the way it had began the sex was phenomenal. If it wasn't for Robin and Belle thing would be different, but they weren't.

He reached out and pulling some of her hair aside let it slide through his fingers, the action was simple and it took her breath away. It was intimate in a way they hadn't been, personal and slightly sweet. She didn't say anything just stood there until he finally sighed.

"If that's what you want," He said.

"It is."

He gave a slight nod, his fingers going to gently hold her chin. He opened his mouth like he was going to protest but then instead leaned forward and kissed her. This kiss was different than every one they'd shared so far. It was gentle and sweet and for once didn't feel like it would lead to anything else. She closed her eyes, melting into the kiss and when he pulled away couldn't stop the slight whimper of a protest.

"Goodbye, Regina."

She didn't say goodbye, after the last kiss she wasn't sure she could find her voice. He turned and after unlocking the door left her alone in her office. More confused than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina walked into the pawnshop, a manilla envelope tucked under her arm. Inside that envelope were the papers that would tell her who the baby's father was, even though she knew. Rather than admit Gold she hadn't been intimate with Robin for the entire time they had their affair, she'd agreed to the paternity test.

Shortly after the affair ended so did her relationship with Robin, one last big fight ensued and Robin called it quits. Regina had agreed, while saddened to once again be on her own, she didn't miss the constant comparison to the ghost of his first wife. It was two months after he left that she'd taken that test.

The results came back today and as of now she was three months pregnant, any day now she would start to show. She needed to have a game plan and showing Gold the results of the test were the first step.

She opened the door to the pawn shop and stepped inside, he was examining some random object and there was no sign of Belle.

"Gold."

"Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Is Belle here?"

"Not at the moment."

She approached the counter he was standing at and tossed the envelope onto the table. He glanced at it then looked at her, knowing what it was.

"Did you open it?" He asked.

"No, I thought I'd let you."

He picked up the envelope and tore it open, his eyes scanning the paper. Even though she knew it was his child she felt nervous.

"Alright then," He put the paper back in the envelope.

"Well? What does it say?" She asked.

"It says, I'm the father of your child."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and resting her hands on the counter she leaned forward, letting her head drop.

"So, what do we do?"She asked.

"I don't see why we need to do anything," He said honestly.

"Are you touched in the head? I'm pregnant, with your baby."

"And I'll see to it you're compensated monthly, however I waive all rights."

"You can't be serious, you've wanted a baby for months now."

"I wanted a baby, yes. But not with you."

Even though he wasn't intending to be cruel his words stung and she winced. Her baby should be just as important as a baby with Belle, it was just as much his fault as her.

"I thought you wanted to be involved."

"I can't, I can't be involved and keep Belle. If she found out about the infidelity...I can only imagine what she'd do."

"So you're just going to pretend that this isn't your baby?"

"It's not as if I won't be a part of it's life. I'll see it around town with you and we are friends Regina, nobody would think it weird if I held it once and a while."

"You're so lucky I can't use magic while I'm pregnant or I'd turn you into a snake."

"Careful with your threats, you're forgetting who trained you."

She stood there a minute, so angry she could practically feel the fireballs she wanted to throw at him. In the end she turned and stormed out, she stomped down the sidewalk so angry she could barely stand it. She reached her office and slammed the door behind her.

"Bastard," She muttered to herself.

She knew he didn't want her, knew he didn't love her and she was okay with that but she was not okay with him rejecting their child. Already a part of her wanted to kill anyone who hurt the tiny life growing inside of her.

"Don't worry, we don't need him." She said softly. Her voice choked and tears blurred her vision.

"I've been a single mom before, I can do it again."

She pushed her hair back and tugged it until her scalp hurt, then she moved to her desk and sat down. She pulled out her papers for the day and spared one brief glance down. She was already slightly thickened in the waist, it wasn't enough anyone else would notice but it was there. In six months she'd be the single mother of a new born baby, a constant reminder of what she'd done with Mr. Gold.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina stood in her kitchen making supper for her and Henry, tonight she was going to tell him about the baby. She was nervous but knew Henry was a great kid and wouldn't over react. She had yet to figure out how she would explain there being no father. She was stirring the spaghetti sauce when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Henry called rushing to the door.

Regina heard the door and fast approaching footsteps, she turned around just as Robin strode into the kitchen. He didn't give her a chance to speak as he sealed his lips over hers. Confused she didn't kiss him back, when he pulled away he was smiling.

"I went to the store and they told me you had been in a few weeks ago, they told me you bought a pregnancy test."

"Oh."

"Well, don't keep me waiting, are you?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again but once more she didn't return his kiss, seeming to sense her mood he pulled away his hands framing her face.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"Robin, it's not yours."

"What?"

"The baby, it's not yours."

He dropped his hands from her face and took a step back. He looked shocked and she knew that was a normal reaction.

"How can it not be mine?"

"It's not."

"Whose is it then?"

"It doesn't matter," She said going back to the sauce.

"Of course it matters."

"No, it doesn't."

"Regina, people will talk. I'll find out eventually," He said turning her to face him.

"Let them talk, I won't tell."

"Regina, he's going to want to be involved with his child. You can't keep people from finding out. I don't even understand how this happened, I can't think of a single adult male you spend enough time with to..."He stopped mid sentence.

"Robin."

"You've got to be kidding me," He backed away from her shook his head.

"Robin..."

"It's Gold, isn't it?"

She didn't reply, couldn't even find the words. She just stood there staring at him, he knew her too well she should have known he'd guess the father of the baby.

"Yes," She managed.

"How could you? How could he do that to Belle? How long has this been going on?"

"I'm sorry, I so sorry."

"Belle doesn't even know, does she?"

Regina didn't say anything and apparently that was enough, Robin turned on his heel and stormed from the kitchen. She hesitated a minute before switching off her sauce and running after him.

Belle was working in the pawnshop, dusting and rearranging. Gold sat at his desk watching her. She was a beautiful woman, and her shape wasn't bad either but she didn't make his blood rush like Regina did. He stood from his desk as she bent over to move some things on a lower shelf. He slid up behind her, his arms going around her waist.

"Rumple, I'm trying to work."

"Why don't we take a break and go to the back?"He asked, kissing her neck.

"You can't be serious."

"Well we could always stay here, I could bend you over the desk."

"Okay, that's just disgusting."

She pulled away from him and he let her go.

"Maybe when we get home, you know to the privacy of our room and bed?" She asked.

"Of course," He said forcing a smile. He wasn't that interested in her anyway.

He wanted Regina, one more night with Regina. He told himself he only wanted one more night but he knew one night would never be enough. The tiny bell above the door rang and Robin strode in with Regina right behind him.

"Robin dont!" She cried.

A second later Gold was on the floor, the right side of his face throbbing. Regina nearly rushed to his side but Belle reached him first, helping him into a sitting position.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled at Robin.

"You don't know?"Robin asked.

"No."

"Robin, please!" Regina grabbed his arm and he shrugged her off.

"He's cheating on you Belle, he's sleeping with Regina." Robin glanced back at her then continued, "He's sleeping with her and she's pregnant."

"Is that true? Rumple?"

Gold pushed to his feet, a little dizzy from the punch. He placed a hand on the counter to steady himself and sent Robin a death glare. Regina stood silent behind Robin, her head down.

"It's true," He admitted.

"Grannys, a few months ago...you...you were sleeping with her...while we were on a date." Belles eyes filled with tears and Regina felt bad for the poor girl.

"Belle, I can explain." Gold said.

"No, don't...don't try to explain anything to me." She said, brushing passed him.

"Belle, please...let me explain," Regina tried as she passed her.

"No, don't." Belle breezed out the door without another word.

"You should both be ashamed," Robin said before leaving as well.

Regina and Gold stood alone in his shop, she put a hand to her head with a heavy sigh. He could tell she was upset.

"That could have gone better," She said.

"How did Robin find out?"

"He's smarter than you give him credit for."

"I suppose people were bound to find out, one way or the other. There is the chance the child will resemble me or Bae."

"I'm sorry that she found out like this," Regina said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're starting to show," He commented drily.

"I hadn't really noticed."

"No, but you see yourself everyday. I can tell."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"She asked.

"It's a compliment, I'm not blind to the fact that's my baby."

She gave a small nod and found the nerve to move closer, his lip was bleeding and she reached out a hand to lightly wipe away the blood. He turned his head to kiss the end of her thumb. She froze and he lifted a hand to brush her cheek, sending jolts of electricity clear to her toes. He leaned in first and kissed her, gently. It surprised her how gentle he could be when he wanted to, every time they'd been together he'd always been rough with her. She knew it was wrong, that he was using her because of what had just happened but she still melted against him.

Taking her consent as initiative he deepened the kiss, his fingers going into her hair. When he started to unbuttoned her jacket she came to her senses and pushed him away.

"We can't, the baby...what if it hurts the baby?"

"It won't," He said kissing her again.

She almost gave in the second time, but once again she found the strength to push him away. Even if it wouldn't hurt the baby, it was wrong and he only wanted her because Belle had walked out on him.

"I can't, I can't let you use me."She said, shaking her head.

With a heavy sigh he released her, taking a step away from her. He couldn't deny that right now his head wasn't in the best place, he was hurting. He also couldn't deny that he wanted Regina, he always wanted her.

"I'm sorry," He said.

She stood in the quiet of his shop for a few minutes before it occurred to her that he had nowhere to go.

"Do you need a place to stay?"She asked.

"I can sleep in the back room."

"You can, but it's not very comfortable. I have extra rooms and a hot meal at home."

"You aren't worried about the repercussions?"

"Robin and Belle will talk, maybe not even meaning to be cruel they will talk. People are going to find out about us and the baby. I don't see how much worse it would be if I offered the father of my child a place to stay." She handed him his coat.

"Sometimes, you're truly the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Sometimes, I almost believe your compliments."

He linked his arm with hers and together they exited the shop, neither knew what tomorrow would bring but for tonight the drama was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Gold woke up to the sound of Regina, sick in the bathroom. It took him a moment or two to remember where he was and why, then it came back. Robin found out about the baby and told Belle, Regina had been good enough to not only feed him a hot meal but give him a place to stay.

He climbed from his bed and moved to the bathroom, the door was closed but he could hear her on the other side. He knocked softly before pushing open the door.

Regina knelt on the floor, her shoes kicked off in the corner. She was dressed to go to work, but it was clear to Gold she wasn't getting off the floor any time soon.

"Regina, can I do anything?"

"I'm fine," She said, stubborn as always.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few days, it's completely normal. Today it's just exceedingly bad."

He knelt on the floor next to her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He could feel the tremors in her body left behind from the sickness that had taken over. She was warm to the touch.

"Let me help you to bed," He said.

"I'll be fine, I have to go to work."

"You can't go like this, you're sick."

"It's morning sickness Gold, it'll pass."

"I know what it is, I also know that overworking yourself won't help."

She made a dismissive motion with her hand and attempted to stand, a wave of dizziness forced her to grip the sink. Gold stood behind her, watching her splash cold water on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked exhausted, seeing her in that position made him feel sorry for her.

"You can take a day off," He said.

"No, I can't."

"You need to rest, you're pregnant."

"I know, trust me."

She pressed a hand to her head, and swayed slightly. He stepped closer placing a hand on her waist. She glanced down and then sighed heavily.

"My clothes won't fit much longer," She said.

"I'll give you money for new ones."

"I don't need you to buy me clothes," She said, irritated.

"You invited me into your home, we're having this child together. I'm going to help you Regina, rather you like it or not."

She shook her head in annoyance. He waited a second before sweeping her bridal style into his arms. She let out a startled cry but had no choice other than to hold on. He carried her the few steps to her room and then gently placed her in her bed, covering her up. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Take one day off Regina, give yourself a break. If not for me or yourself, do it for the baby."

She scowled at him but he knew he'd played the right card by using the baby, she wouldn't do anything to hurt the child she had wanted for so long, even if it did belong to him.

"Fine, one day."

"Thank you, despite the circumstances I do care about our son." He said.

"Son? You can't be positive it's a boy," She argued.

Getting tired of her refusal to cooperate all the time, he sighed heavily before placing his palm on her abdomen. He waited a minute or two and she held her breath, finally with a shake of his head he moved away.

"It's a boy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive and the dark one is never wrong."

"No, but he's lied." She pointed out.

"I'm not lying, you're having a boy."

"No, we're having a boy."

"Yes, we, are having a boy." He agreed.

It suddenly sunk in the reality of the situation. Up until now he'd been keeping it pushed back in his mind but now it was suddenly very frontward. He was going to be a dad, he was having a baby, with Regina.

"We're having a baby," He said.

"Yeah, that's usually what happens when someone is pregnant."

"No, I mean...us. It's just so, unexpected that I'd have a child with you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Well, as they say, it takes two, dearie."

"I know but, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Nothing we can do about it now," He said.

"I suppose not."

She looked away, half afraid he was going to ask her to do something about it. Maybe he didn't want the baby, maybe he wanted her to get an abortion. She wasn't sure she could handle him asking her to get rid of the baby.

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything about it." He said, as if reading her mind.

"No?"

"No."

Before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed his cheek, lingering a little longer than was necessary before she pulled away. She remained leaning a little closer than was needed when she spoke.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I..."He didn't finish.

His hand slid up into her hair and he hesitated a second, his gaze dropping to her lips. She leaned in just slightly closer, giving her silent consent. It might be wrong, they were already in a huge mess but oh, how she wanted him. She closed her eyes as he leaned in his lips just barely brushing against hers, she opened her mouth under his. He slid a feather light kiss against her lips and then dropped his head.

"I can't do this," He said.

He stood from the bed and she blinked watching him pace to the window, his hands on his lean hips. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She pushed away the humiliation the only way she knew how with anger and disdain.

"It's a little late to decide that now," She said.

"Regina, it's just not right."

"It was never right, you didn't care before. What now that I'm pregnant it's so bad?"

"Belle and Robin just found out. Nobody else in town even knows yet, whatever happens next we need to think about what we're doing."

He was right, she knew he was right and that made it even more irritating. Falling into bed is what had gotten them into this mess in the first place and it wouldn't solve anything now. She fell back into her bed, relaxing into the pillows, she was exhausted.

"Get some rest, Regina."He said, his tone gentle.

"I'll try."

"I'll call the office and tell them you won't be in today."

"What will you tell them is the reason?"

"Only that you're sick," He promised.

She gave a small nod and relaxed against the pillows, he switched off the lights on his way out. It was going to be hard getting used to him being underfoot and even harder trying to figure out what to do next.


End file.
